Benkiman
|classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 400,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Benkiya Washing, Ant Ball, Helado Spin, Benki Flush |japanese_voice = Issei Futamata (eps 31-36) Tetsuo Mizutori (ep 67), Takumi Yamazaki (Kinnikuman Nisei) |anime = Episode 27B |manga = 21st Chojin Olympics Arc |birthday = 3rd November Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar}} Benkiman is chojin based off a urinal design. About Benkiman is a chojin based off the design of a squat-toilet, who hails from an ancient race from Peru. He is defeated by Kinnikuman and dies sometime before the events of Kinnikuman Nisei, but took a student before these events by the name of Wash Ass - Wash Ass carries on his memory and spirit in his matches against the new generation of wrestlers. He is renamed "Mr. P" in Ultimate Muscle, the English dub of Kinnikuman Nisei. Story Prehistory Benkiman ~Lost Incan Memories~ Benkiman awakes with no knowledge of who or what he may be, but only that he is a chojin wrestler. Benkiman ~Lost Incan Memories~ He is named "Heladoman" by the local population, where he lives in Peru, due to the item on top of his head looking like an ice-cream, which is "Helado" in Spanish. We see him compete within the Peruvian preliminary matches for the 21st Chojin Olympics. Benkiman fights in the B-ring and defeats Aplercen. Due to Benkiman relying on submission holds, and not being a brutal fighter, he is unpopular with the crowds who throw ice-cream at him, due to the top of his head looking like soft-serve ice-cream. After the fights, Benkiman sees Marco in distress, as the boy needs to defecate, and allows the boy to defecate inside him. At this point, Benkiman is told that his grandfather is dying, and he goes to his bedside. Before his grandfather dies, he reveals that the Incan Empire invented the flushing toilet, and Benkiman was a bodyguard in the emperor's employ. He witnessed his parents murdered by invading forces, and - trying to defend them - was struck on the head and gained amnesia. The item on top of his head is revealed not to be ice-cream, but faecal matter. It is then revealed the Nazca lines are not of a monkey, but a person defecating from ancient times. At this point, his grandfather dies. The match then begins for the preliminary finals, as Benkiman tries a surprise Drop Kick, but it leaves no impact on Higanteman. Higanteman uses a series of blows to knock Benkiman out of the ring, and - as the countdown begins - Benkiman sees that Marco has been beaten and badly abused by Higanteman. He enters the ring and is able to counter Higanteman with a Crab Claw, as he seeks to avenge Marco. He follows this with an Ant Ball, before kneading Higanteman's body into a ball and shoving it inside himself, as he uses a Benki Flush. Benkiman then announces he is no longer "Heladoman", but "Benkiman" to the crowd, and the crowd - in appreciate of him - starts to throw faeces at the ring, instead of ice-cream as before. This victory enables him to enter as a competitor in the 21st Chojin Olympics. Kinnikuman 21st Chojin Olympics At the 21st Chojin Olympics he fought against Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman eventually was sucked into Benkiman's toilet and flushed down. A person typically does not return once flushed. Kinnikuman, however, returned because he stuffed his shorts into the toilet causing it to back up. The back up resulted in Kinnikuman winning the match. Kinnikuman also saved the other Chojins that were flushed down Benkiman's toilet. Kinnikuman (2011) Perfect Origin Arc Benkiman, altogether with Tileman and Curry Cook, reappear at the beginning of the Perfect Origin Arc, only to be turned back to humans by Strong the Budo. However, they appear as their usual Choujin selves after the Perfect Origin Arc. True Devil Chojin Arc When Omega Centauri's Six Spears invaded the Sagrada Familia during the True Devil Chojin arc, Benkiman fought Gear Master to stop the Six Spears from stealing Psychoman's secrets. As Teapackman and Canadianman fell to the Six Spears, Benkiman became empowered by Friendship Power and managed to flush Gear Master with the Benki Flush, but still fell to Gear Master's Genocide Gears. Kinnikuman Nisei His student, Wash Ass, reveals that Benkiman died before the events of Nisei began. Anime Changes In the manga he is depicted with a coil of faeces on top of his head, but the anime changed it to a water faucet. Techniques (More to Come) Career Record :Win/Loss Record :*X Conquistador (Suplex) :*O Alpacarn (Sleeper Hold) :*O Giganteman (Benki Flush) :*O King Cobra (Benki Flush) :*O Kanibase (Benki Flush) :*O Cactusman (Benki Flush) (anime only) :*O Tileman (Antball, Benki Flush) :*O Lankyman (Benki Flush) (anime only) :*X Kinnikuman (Clogged by Kinnikuman's shorts) :*X Gear Master (Genocide Gears) Gallery Benkiman.jpg Ladies_benkiman.jpg Benkiman.png Curry_Cook_&_Benkiman.jpg Benkiman_2.jpg Benkiman-anime.png 'References' 'Navigation' ja:ベンキマン Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Male characters Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Peru